1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for containers which may hold hazardous material.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, nuclear fuel shipping containers generally have had covers which were held in place with a plurality of screw threaded latches around the periphery of the container. These latches are difficult to manipulate mechanically, that is, with remotely controlled devices, and are slow to operate. Further, the threaded members can be removed without special tools, which makes nuclear contamination from unauthorized or accidental opening a distinct possibility.